1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a sport game, and more particularly, to a game played using two or more playing objects simultaneously to provide a game with no inactive positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contact sports, such as football or hockey, tend to be exciting to watch but dangerous to play. As a result, players have high occurrences of injuries and in many cases shortened careers. One of the advantages of contact sports such as football and hockey is that the game has a preset game time. Furthermore these games are broken down into quarters or periods, which provide times for rest and/or rethinking the game strategy. Time outs and breaks within the game are particularly desirable by sports broadcasters since commercials or other announcements/news can be relayed to the viewing audience.
Many sports have limited seasons for play. For example, football is played in the cooler months due to the amount of protection equipment and padding needed while baseball is played in the warmer months since an outdoor filed is needed and padding or other equipment is not needed. It would be advantageous to provide a sport game that can be played all year round indoors or outdoors.
Although overall play of sports may be exciting, many of the players have “dead” or inactive positions, which are less exciting. Focusing on football, lineman or blockers may be less desirable positions from the standpoint of players since there positions seldom have access to the ball and are typically gain less recognition than receivers or the quarterback.
Therefore, a need exists for a sport game, which eliminates “dead” positions, may include a preset time for play and reduces or eliminates player contact. A further need exits for a fast-paced game that can be played indoors or outdoors and during any season.